Best Friend? Or Boyfriend?
by Xiaki
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were in diapers, after 5 years of not seeing each other. Bella comes back to find that Edward has now turned into a man. Will sparks fly? Or will Edward still think of Bella as his friend? R&R ExB
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hello! This is my 2nd story! Please enjoy and Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Edward and I have always been best friends since we were diapers. Though when I moved to Jacksonville when my parents had divorse, I was only 12 years old. Now 17, I'm finally going to live with my father Charlie, since my mother Renee had gotten married, Phil is great, but there is so many things I don't like about him, he travels a lot, and most of the time, my mother doesn't really like to leave me home, so I decided to go live with Charlie in Forks, Washington, where I grew up. I was packing my bags, getting ready. I was so excited, I haven't seen Edward, since he was with braces and glasses. Of course, I still love him, I always had a crush on him since I was young, even though he looked like a geek, he was sweet, and a gentlemen. His crazy sister Alice, who loves fortune cards, she always knew what will happen in the future, she says she has 'visions' which Edward thinks is dumb. I've been thinking a lot about Edward, how much he changed, and maybe how tall he got. I can't wait to see him.

The plane landed, I grabbed my suitcases, remember what my mom had told me before I left.

_Flashback:_

**_Renee: Are you sure you don't want to stay?_**

**_Me: I will be fine mom, I miss Forks, I miss Dad a lot._**

**_Renee: Alright, say hello to Charlie when you see him, and Edward._**

**_Me: Alright, I call you when I arrive._**

_End of Flashback._

As I walked out of the doors of the airport, I spotted Charlies police car, I couldn't believe he brought it. In the car, Charlie was telling me about how he had moved into this nice living home, it had two bathrooms, 3 bedrooms and a basement. Of course there was kitchen and some other rooms, but it was too obvious, there always has to be a kitchen in a house. We arrived at the house and it was amazing, I never thought Charlie would actually find a house like this, its absolutly beautiful.

**Charlie: So what do you think Bells?**

**Me: Its amazing. I'm speechless Dad, how did you get this house?**

**Charlie: You remember Edward's father Carlisle right? He gave it to me, they moved after a year you and your mom left. They live around the corner of our street. You should go over and say hi.**

**Me: I will I promise. I'll just unpack and then get myself ready.**

I walked into the room, Charlie showed me where I would be staying. It was really nice, he left me to unpack and change into something more warmer. I heard some footsteps at the door and some voices I didn't recognize. As I put my sweater on, I made sure the room was clean before anyone could come by, just incase it was one of Charlies friends. Then I noticed a picture of Edward and I when we were 11 years old. A year before I left. It stood on my bed stand, I smiled walking toward it, picking it up, pressing my index finger on Edwards face. His glasses always made him look cute, and his braces, priceless.

**Somebody: Is Bella here?**

Who's voice was that? It was very velvet and deep. I ignored it, thinking it was one of Charlies friends.

**Charlie: Yeah, she's upstairs.**

I heard footsteps coming up from the stairs, I made sure everything again, was neat.

**Somebody: Oh, interesting, you have my room.**

My eyes widened. I turned around to see a man standing 5'10" almost 6'0" tall. His color eyes were green, his hair bronze, and his teeth were straight as ever. He smiled, walking toward me. He looked at the picture in my hand and sighed.

**Edward: I can't believe your dad still has this.**

**Me: Edward...is that you?**

**Edward: The one and only.**

OMG! Edward Cullen you have changed!!!

**Me: Edward!!!**

I gave him a big hug, as he laughed, hugging me back. He looked so different, he wasn't the brace face, geeky glasses Edward I knew.

**Me: When did you get contacts? Did you finally get your braces off??**

**Edward: Ha-ha, Bella slow down, I got contacts when I was 15, and I got my braces off a year after you left.**

**Me: Oh, thats great. How have you been?**

**Edward: Been good, Alice wanted to come and see you, but Esme dragged her out of the house to shop, and of course she couldn't refuse.**

I laughed, of course Alice is a shop-a-holic, she can't stop shopping I swear. Edward looked around my room, which used to be his I believe. I remember it quite well. It looked the same, only it wasn't black walls, it was blue. Edward liked black and red. I don't really like the colors, it makes me feel emo.

**Edward: So I heard from your dad you will be starting school with us at Forks High.**

**Me: Great! I can't wait.**

**Edward Chuckled: It won't be that bad Bella. Plus you will be able to meet my family again and some of my friends.**

**Me: Oh, that sounds terrific.**

**Edward: Your not happy?**

Oh man! Now he's giving me the puppy eyes, I can't resist.

**Me: Oh Edward! Stop making that face. You know I can't stand it.**

Edward laughed as he and I talked about what had happened after five years. He told me he was very popular with the ladies, he told me he didn't have a girlfriend that all the girls at our school is a snob, he warned me about these two girls, Jessica and Lauren. He also told me to stay away from a guy named Mike Newton. I don't know why but he seemed very protective over me. I used to protect him from being bullied but not, its opposite. He's more manly and brave.

**Edward: I'll let you rest, its almost eight o'clock, I'll pick you up tomorrow, Alice is going to be very excited.**

**Me: Alright, I'll see you.**

I couldn't wait until tomorrow, not only will I see Edward, but Alice too, but not so sure about the new school, as long as Edward was with me, I think I'll be fine.

Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

**BPOV**

I heard a sound of a car honking. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining into my windows. I got out of bed, going towards the window to take a peek outside, there I found Edward with Alice, waving at me. I had to admit, Edwards car was very nice. A silver Volvo, where did he get that??

**Alice: Bella hurry up!**

I turned around to see Alice going through my drawers and closet. I smiled as she picked out my clothes, after getting dressed she attacked me with her huge tight hug.

**Alice: Oh Bella I missed you so much! You look so beautiful! All the guys are going to fall for you, even Edward.**

Alice knows I'm in love with Edward ever since I told her when we were 9 years old. She always try to find a way to hook us up but of course, I left so she couldn't do anything much.

**Me: Alice, I don't think Edward likes me, he only thinks of me as a friend.**

**Alice: Oh come on, we will talk later, lets go before we are late for school.**

My father had left early in the morning I believe, I grabbed a piece of bread and walked out with Alice to Edwards shiny silver volvo. He smiled at me as he opened the door for me, I slid in as he closed the door walking towards the drivers seat.

**Alice: So Bella! Whats been going on! Tell me!**

**Me: Alice calm down, I've been good, Renee says hi to all of you, she wishes she could see all of you soon.**

**Edward: Is she coming back?**

**Me: I don't know, she called me or actually texted me about coming back for Christmas but I'm not very sure.**

We arrived at Forks High where there were plenty of people. We drove into a stall next to Edward's brother and sisters car. I opened my door, only to be knocked down by Edwards brother, Emmett Cullen.

**Emmett: Bella! My kid sister is back!**

Emmett gave me tight squeeze and let me go, I fell to the floor as he laughed, picking me up.

**Emmett: Still light as ever.**

**Jasper: Hey Bella! How are you?**

I hugged Jasper, God! I missed him, he was a good buddy, Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother. Speaking of Rosalie.

**Me: Where is Rose?**

**Emmett: She's went to get your schedule for you.**

**Boy: Hey Cullen!**

Edward turned toward the guy and gave him a not so generous smile.

**Edward: Mike**

So this blonde blue eyed guy was the Mike Newton Edward was talking about. He looked at Edward as his eyes went to mine. He looked at me with a smile.

**Mike: Oh your new right? Your Cheif Swan's daughter Isabella right?**

**Me: Yes, but please call me Bella.**

**Mike: Bella, very pretty.**

I could see Edward rolling his eyes. Alice grabbed my hand as she smiled toward me.

**Alice: Oh there's Rose!**

I turned to see Rosalie walking down the stairs over toward our car, when she saw me, she had a nice smile on her face.

**Rosalie: Bella! OMG! You got so gorgeous!**

Yep Rosalie, she was one of my close friends, also Edward's adopted sister. She's not as close to me as Alice but close enough.

**Me: Rose, you look beautiful as always.**

I could feel Mike staring at me, Edward noticed as he went toward me putting his arms around me, Mike saw the message as he walked off. Alice and the rest of the Cullens/Hales were walking me to class, I had Alice and Edward in most all of my classes and one with Rosalie. Edward and I walked into English, as everyone was staring.

**_Girl 1: Who's that girl_**

**_Girl 2: She's with Edward, this is shocking, nobody but his sisters walk with him._**

Edward pulled in the chair for me, I smiled as I sat down. He sat next to me, as Alice was in the back of me. Class started as Mr. Miller was talking about Shakespeare. Edward passed a note to me in his nice cursive handwritting.

**_Hey, do you want to come to our house today after school?_**

**_-Edward_**

I smiled as I took out my pen, writting back.

**_Um, sure but why is everyone staring at me?_**

**_-Bella_**

I heard Edward laugh as he wrote down something.

**_They are just jealous that you are with me, they think your my girlfriend probably._**

**_-Edward_**

Girlfirend?

The bell rang signaling lunch, I thought about what Edward said of the word 'girlfriend' still stuck in my head. Rosalie and I were in History together, we walked to the cafeteria where we saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren and Angela there oh and Eric. Rosalie and I headed over, I sat beside Edward since he saved me a seat.

**Emmett: So Bells, how you liking Forks?**

**Me: Its okay I guess, the teachers are good.**

**Jessica: Well, if they aren't they wouldn't be teachers right. I'm Jessica by the way.**

**Me: Nice to meet you.**

**Edward: Why don't you eat something.**

**Me: I'm not that hungry.**

Edward slid his plate over in front of me, I saw he left the vegetable for me. I laughed.

**Me: You still don't eat vegetable?**

**Edward: I don't like them.**

I laughed as I bit one of his sliced cucumbers. The girl Angela wasn't bad, she was actually pretty nice. Alice kept talking about taking me shopping as of Rosalie, they say that winter is coming so I should buy new winter outfits. Edward smiled at me a couple of times, I couldn't help but blush.

**Emmett: Aw! Edward, your making her blush.**

**Edward: Shut up Emmett!**

**Me: *blushes hard.**

**Emmett: Oh! She's turning even more red!**

**Rosalie: Oh stop it Emmett, your embarassing her as it is.**

I laughed as Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head, it was really great to be back.

The bell rang, great, P.E.

**Mike: I have P.E next..how about you Bella?**

**Me: I have P.E too.**

**Mike smiled: Great I'll walk you to class then.**

**Edward: I have P.E too, as of Alice.**

Mike's smile turned into a glare as he was glaring at Edward. I could see Mike didn't like Edward as much as I thought he would, I guess they aren't as good friends as I thought they would be.

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: PE Class

Chapter 3: P.E Class

Alice dragged me towards the girls locker room, as Edward laughed. She let me borrow one of her gym wear.

**Alice: So, do you still have the hots for Edward?**

**Me: What?**

**Alice: I know you still love him, but think about it, he looks way better than he did when he was 12 years old, you gotta admit that.**

**Me: Alice, I don't know if Edward is into me, he's my best friend. Edward only thinks of me as a friend. There's nothing I can change about that. If I were to tell him I was in love with him, it would hurt our friendship and I don't want to do that. I mean I just don't want to hurt myself because I know the answer already.**

**Alice: Oh Bella! You don't know Edward now, he's been missing you for the 5 years you were gone for.**

**Me: He was?**

**Alice: Come on, we gotta go to the gym, its volleyball.**

Great! I hate volleyball, I either hit somebody in the head or I get hurt by somebody smacking the volleyball at me. Alice and I made our entrance as Edward and Mike were picking teams. They junk and pow on who to choose first, of course, Edward won.

**Edward: Bella**

Of course, I knew he was going to pick me, since by looking at his eyes, he didn't want Mike choosing me.

**Mike: Eric**

**Edward: Alice**

**Mike: Jessica**

**Edward: Ben**

and so forth. The teams were split up evenly.

**_Edward's Team: Me, Alice, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren._**

_**Mike's Team: Eric, Jessica, Luke, Kim, Megan and Chris.**_

We all got into positions as Mike kept looking at me. It really disgusted me out. I felt Lauren push me, as she took my spot next to Edward. Alice pulled me toward her as she glared at Lauren.

**Alice: Its okay, Edward always ignores her.**

The game started as Alice started. She pulled the ball to herself, and smiled toward everyone. She then threw the ball up, spiking it towards the team. Everyones eyes widened as Jessica ran and threw it back at us. Oh great its coming toward me, I ducked but didn't feel anything hit me. I looked to to see that Edward made a point. He smiled toward me and went back to his spot. I was so grateful of him. I would have died. The game went on as we kept passing it over and over. It was tied, 4-4, we were playing up to 5. It was a really tight game.

**Mike: Oh come on Edward hurry up.**

Edward was serving, I was suppose to but he didn't want anyone to get hurt, and of course me.

**Edward: Oh why don't you just relax.**

Everyone laughed as Mike had steams going up his head. Edward lifted the ball and served it gently over the net, Mike went in and spiked it, but Alice saved it and Angela spiked it down, making Jessica and Eric run into each other, missing the ball completely making us the winners.

**Lauren: YES! We won!**

Mike looked very mad, he glared at Edward, as he came toward me.

**Edward: You alright Bells?**

**Alice: Yeah you don't look good.**

**Me: I'm fine, its just, I don't know, too much use of my brain.**

Edward laughed, his laugh was like a beautiful wind chime.

**Alice: Come on Bella, we gotta go change.**

Alice and I went back into the girls locker room, we heard Jessica and Lauren talking as we entered.

**Jessica: I don't know why Edward is always with the Swan girl, just because her father is the chief of police doesn't mean she can steal the guys.**

**Lauren: I know, she keeps taking Edward away from us, she's such as slut.**

Alice saw this, her lips turned into a grin as she walked in with me. Lauren and Jessica pretended not to have the conversation as we walked and got dressed. After, Alice looked at them with a glare, pulling me along with her. Jessica and Lauren walked out behind us as they saw Edward waiting for us.

**Jessica: Hey Edward!**

**Edward: Hi...Jessica.**

**Lauren: So we are having a party, would you care to join?**

**Edward: No thanks, I'm busy.**

Alice was getting really irritated as she pulled me along with her. Edward didn't notice us, until Alice suddenly pushed me near him, making me fall over. Edward obviously caught me, I was in his chest. I looked up to see Edwards eyes looking at me. I could feel Jessica and Lauren stare at me. The rest of the class was there, Mike looked furious at the sight.

**Eric: You guys get a room!**

Everyone laughed, then I felt someone push me, toward Edward more, as I fell on top of him. I heard screams and shouts. This was the most embarassing moment of my life! Not only did Alice push me toward Edward again, and that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the school saw Edward and I kiss!

**Alice: I hear church bells ringing!**

**Emmett: Finally you guys!**

**Rosalie: Edward and Bella sitting in a tree....**

Jasper laughed as he put two thumbs up.

I got off of Edward as he stood up, straightening himself. Mike, Jessica and Lauren looked furious.

**Emmett: Oooh Alice I hear them too!**

Edward looked at Emmett with a deep glare. Emmett gulped as Edward looked at me.

Edward: It wasn't your fault.

I couldn't say anything. Emmett came toward us, putting our hands near each other, holding them.

**Emmett: I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride, oh you already did!**

**Edward: THAT'S IT!**

**Emmett: AHHH!!!!**

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullen's

Thanks so much for all of your guys reviews! I'm so glad everyone is loving this story!

Please do review again! I'll be working the chapter 5 right now and updating it tonight!~

Thanks again! Enjoy!~

Chapter 4: The Cullen's

Today was Friday, after the incident of what had happened during P.E class, I was finally able to make it alive to Biology, Edward sat far away from me, since he already was sitting with Mike, of course, Alice got her way into having me sitting next to her. I took my seat as Alice threw a smile at me, I looked in the back to see Edward looking at me, I turned back over to Mr. Banner, I couldn't believe it, I could feel my face turning red. We were learning about Mitosis when Alice passed me a note.

Bella, why don't you come over today?

-Alice

I looked over as she smiled, I couldn't actually think at the very moment, I could feel Edward and Mike staring at me.

sure, why not.

-Bella

Class was over in minutes, I picked up my books, stuffing them into my bag, walking to my locker. Alice told me she would meet me at car. I opnened my locker, stuffing the unnessary things I needed.

**Mike: Hey Bella!**

Mike Newton, when will you ever stop talking to me?

**Me: Oh, Mike, Hey.**

**Mike: So I was wondering, if your not doing anything tonight, maybe you wanted to hang, see a movie or dinner?**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry, you see, I'm going over to the Cullen's tonight, maybe some other time.**

**Mike: Oh, okay then.**

Mike looked over passed me, glaring. I turned to see Edward coming this way. Mike just smiled toward me and starting walking.

**Edward: So, I heard from Alice that your sleeping over...**

**Me: Yeah, apparently. Is that okay?**

**Edward smiled: Of course it is, it will be like old times.**

Edward and I walked towards his car. Edward drove toward my house so I could pick up a few things.

**Charlie: Hey there guys! How was school?**

**Alice: Oh hello Chief Swan.**

Alice never liked calling Charlie by his name, she said its impolite, even though she has known him for years. Same with Edward.

**Charlie: So what are you kids up to on a Friday night.**

**Alice: Chief Swan, I was wondering if Bella could come to my sleepover at our house, If that was okay with you. **

**Charlie: You can keep her for the weekend if you guys want, I'm going to fish with Billy at Creeks River with Weldon too. If you want Bells you can.**

Wow, compared to Renee, I forgot how loose back Charlie was.

**Me: Yeah dad, thanks.**

**Charlie: No problem, before you guys go, why don't you stay for dinner.**

**Edward: Here, let me help you.**

While Charlie and Edward were making dinner, Alice and I were in my room, packing all my clothes for the weekend.

**Alice: OMG Bella! Its going to be like old times, we can stay up late, watch movies, gossip! Oh! And since your staying for the weekend we can go SHOPPING!!!**

**Me: Alice calm down! I'm as excited as you are.**

**Alice: You don't sound very excited Bella.**

**Me: I am.**

Actually I wasn't, I was nervous about sleeping over at the Cullen's, I mean I have before, but not since was like 12. I really need to relax, I know everything will be fine, and I was really excited, well not for the shopping part.

**Alice: So, maybe we will play games too, Emmett bought tons of board games, I don't know why, but it will be useful.**

**Me: Oh, that sounds like Emmett.**

**Alice laughed: Well, I think this should be good enough clothes, I'll buy you some new ones, its almost winter and most of these are summer clothes, if you want i'll let you borrow some of my pajamas.**

**Me: Thanks. Plus I do need new clothes.**

**Alice: Yay! Shopping trip tomorrow!**

I set my bags down, as I saw Charlie and Edward setting the table. I laughed, seeing Edward in an apron is a photo memory.

**Alice: You look like Mom Edward.**

**Edward: Oh shut up Alice.**

**Me: Why don't I get the camera...**

**Edward: NO! You better not!**

**Charlie laughed: Alright kids settle down, lets eat.**

We had our dinner, Edward and Charlie made steak and some salad. I gave Charlie a hug, since I wouldn't see him until Sunday night. I got my things, well Edward did. I got my school bag, since apparently Alice asked If she could take me to school on Monday. I got in the volvo as we drove off toward their house. I haven't got the time to run over as I said to Charlie, I couldn't wait to see their house. We drove in toward the woods and my eyes were wide to see a mansion.

**Me: Wow...**

**Edward: I know, its a bit much but, while you were gone, we sorta built it.**

**Alice: Remember when Esme wanted to create a home of her own.**

**Me: Yeah I do.**

**Edward: This is it. She finally got to make it and Carlisle agreed apparently, he couldn't say no.**

**Me: So is that why my father was offered to stay at your guys old place?**

**Alice: Yep!**

As we got toward the house, Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage fixing Emmett's Jeep. I laughed as Rosalie was the one fixing and Emmett the one giving her the tools she needed. Esme came out as I got out of the car. She looks so young, Esme Edward and Alice's mother is only twenty-five years old. I forgot the mention that Edward and the rest of his brother's and sisters were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Esme couldn't give birth so she adopted them when they were little. Edward was adopted when he was 3, Emmett when he was 4, Rosalie 4, Jasper 3, and Alice 3. Edward was first, she adopted them all in the same year. Carlisle worked at the hospital and found them all because of either a car accident, abused parents or lost from their home, Alice was different, she didn't remember what had happened, she was abandon at the hospital, sometimes I felt sorry for her, but I knew she was happy with Carlisle and Esme, they are the perfect parents.

**Esme: Oh Bella look at you!**

**Me: Esme**

**Esme: Oh Bella, let me look at you! You look so gorgeous.**

I smiled as I saw Carlisle looking at me. I gave him a warm hug as he broke it to look at me.

**Carlise: My god, is this the Bella I know? I don't think so, this Bella looks more gorgeous than she was when I last saw her.**

**Esme: Oh dear, don't embarrass her, it so nice to have you at our house for the night.**

**Edward: Actually, she's staying for the weekend, Chief Swan is going fishing so he asked us if she could stay over here for a while.**

**Carlise: Yes I know, I got the call from Charlie just a few minutes ago.**

**Esme: This is going to be great.**

**Rosalie: Emmett hand me the wrench.**

**Emmett: -.-Zzzz**

**Rosalie: Emmett hand me the wrench.**

**Emmett: -.-Zzzz**

**Rosalie: EMMETT!**

**Emmett: No don't let the spiders get me!**

**Everyone: HAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Rosalie: You and your dreams....**

Review Please!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

Alice lead me toward her room, I saw that it was a nice king sized bed. Rosalie's room was down the hall, but since I was here, she was going to sleep with us. Edward was downstairs with Carlisle and Emmett, working on his Jeep, as Esme was making some snacks for us. Rosalie came in with make-up and accessories, I was shocked.

**Me: Rosalie No!**

**Rosalie: Oh come on Bells, Just this once, I haven't seen you in such a long time.**

**Alice: Please...**

There goes them doing there puppy face, I can't stand it any longer

**Me: Fine, I'll do it.**

**Alice & Rosalie: Yay!**

Outside from the wIndow I could hear Emmett, and Edward yelling at each other.

**Edward: Emmett, pass me the wrench.**

**Emmett: Zzzz**

**Edward: Wake up Emmett!**

**Emmett: I'm up! Geez.**

I laughed. Rosalie looked at me, as Alice did as well.

**Rosalie: Time for your make over**

Both of them started putting on powders, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow and now lip gloss. I couldn't believe I agreed to this. After they were finished they handed me the mirror, it wasn't too bad, it matched my skin thats what I can say.

**Rosalie: It looks amazing.**

**Alice: I know! EDWARD COME!**

**Me: No Alice please.**

**Edward: What is-Bella??**

I could not believe this, Edward was staring at me, as If he couldn't recognize me. Did I really look that different?

**Alice: Edward, doesn't Bella look amazing.**

**Edward: Of course, she always does. **

Edward smiled as he came in to grab Alice's camera and took a picture of me.

**Me: Edward!**

**Edward: Its for memory Bella, and plus it's payback for taking a picture of me in a apron.**

**Rosalie: Edward in an apron? Haha! Bella you have to give me a copy.**

**Edward: No!**

**Me: Sure why not.**

**Edward: I'll give this copy of you to Mike.**

**Me: *glare, you better not.**

**Edward: Maybe I will.**

I chased Edward around the house, trying to catch up to him, and grab the camera and of course he is too fast. He started going down the stairs when I followed, my foot tripped over the stairs and I started to hit the floor when two pair of arms caught me on the bottom of the staircase.

**Edward: Watch it clumsy.**

**Me: *glaring**

**Edward: I'm so scared.**

Edward held his arms up as if he was frighted, I laughed as I got into the bathroom, washing off some parts of the make up, I swear its glueing to my face. While I was there I took a shower, I texted Alice to bring me a pair of clothes. I came out of the bathroom, drying my hair. I walked up the stairs to Alice's room to see her making out with Jasper.

**Me: Omg! I'm so sorry.**

I turned away, walking out of the room, I could tell they probably didn't notice me at all. I walked over toward Edward's room, to see him with his guitar, he strummed a few chords and starting writting this down. I knocked on the door, as he looked up.

**Edward: Oh, Bella, what's up?**

**Me: Just browsing around, what are you doing?**

**Edward: Eh, just playing my guitar.**

**Me: Isn't that the one I got you for christmas, 2 years ago?**

I had sent presents from Jacksonville, I knew Edward liked music a lot.

**Edward: Yep it is. Thanks by the way, didn't got to call you.**

**Me: Your welcome.**

**Alice: Oh there you are Bella! Did I interupt anything.**

**Edward: No, why?**

**Alice: We are going to watch a movie, lets go!**

I followed Edward toward the living room, they had a nice flat screen TV, Carlise and Esme were gone, I think the let us have the house for the night.

**Alice: So I have two sets of movies, The Ring, or The Messenger**

**Me: Their both scary movies.**

**Alice: Exactly**

**Me: Alice, you know I don't like scary movies.**

**Alice: Oh be brave Bella, plus its not real.**

**Me: Thats what you said when we last watched it.**

**Edward: Yeah, that one was based on a true story (a/n: Texas Chainsaw)**

Alice started the movie as we all stared at the TV, Emmett chose The Ring. In 30 minutes of the movie I already screamed when the girl came out. I swear, this movie is going to give me nightmares. I hate Alice and her movies. As they got the tape again, and someone watched it, she came out of the well and I grabbed onto Edward's hand. I looked up at him, as he smiled. I was so glad that the lights were off, or Edward would have seen my face red as a tomato. The movie ended and I was finally able to breath.

**Emmett: Oh Bella, your such a baby.**

**Me: Oh shut up Emmett, remember when you saw the messenger, you screamed like a baby, worse than me.**

**Rosalie: Thats true, he kept screaming in the middle of the night think they would come after to them.**

**Alice: So its 11pm, lets play truth or dare.**

Man, I hate this game. We all sat around the living room, on the floor, Edward turned the lights on, I was so glad. At least this will take my mind off the movie. We sat in the circle as Emmett had grabbed a bottle to spin. Alice went first and it landed on Emmett.

**Alice: Truth or Dare?**

**Emmett: Dare.**

Alice's dares aren't very pretty, I could see that Emmett was taking the chance.

**Alice: I dare you to...go to call Mike and tell him that Rosalie wants to go on a date with him on Monday after school.**

**Rosalie: WHAT!**

**Emmett: Deal.**

**Rosalie: You are so dead Alice.**

Alice laughed, as Emmett pulled out his cell, calling Mike, he put it on speaker for all of us to hear.

**Mike: Hello?**

**Emmett: Hey there Mikey!**

**Mike: Emmett? Why are you calling so late?**

**Emmett: I just wanted to let you know that Rosalie wants to go on a date with you right after school on Monday.**

**Mike: Really? GREAT!**

Mike immediatly hung up as we all started laughing. Rosalie punched Emmett in his shoulder.

**Rosalie: Great, now I'm going on a date with a scumbag.**

**Emmett: You can always turn him down.**

**Rosalie: YOU SAID I WANTED TO DATE HIM!**

**Emmett: Oh calm down, lets continue.**

I laughed, as Emmett spun the bottle landing on me, I stopped laughing and looked at him.

**Emmett: So Bella...truth or dare?**

If Rosalie can put up with that dare, I'll do it too, I'm not a chicken.

**Me: Dare**

Alice started whispering into Emmett's ear as he smirked.

**Emmett: I dare to spend ten minutes in a closet with Edward.**

**Me: WHAT!**

I knew Alice was up to no good!

**Alice: Come on Bella, in the closet you go.**

**Emmett: Lets go Eddie!**

**Edward: Hey! Don't call me that, Emmett let me go!**

Alice pushed me into their walking closet, as Edward was pushed in. Emmett closed the door, and locked it. There was a lock from the inside??

**Edward: Emmett!**

**Alice: Your ten minutes starts now!**

Oh great! Edward and I in a closet for ten minutes. Edward found the light and switched it on.

**Edward: These guys.**

We sat down and just looked at each other.

**Me: we can just sit here and wait for the ten minutes to be over with.**

**Edward: Yeah.**

We sat for a while as Edward brought up something.

**Edward: So, do you like anybody?**

Oh great!

**Me: Why do you ask?**

**Edward laughed: I'm your best friend, can't you at least tell me.**

I wish I could!

**Me: Hm? I do like somebody.**

**Edward: Really? who? Its not Mike right?**

**Me: No! Ew!**

**Edward laughed: Thats good. So who is it?**

**Me: First do you like anybody.**

**Edward: No not really.**

I knew it! He didn't like me, I don't know If I should tell him. Maybe I should, no, yes, no, yes, NO, YES! This is so fustrating!

**Edward: Bella are you okay?**

**EPOV**

**Me: Bella you okay?**

Bella looked like she was going to pass out or something. Who does she like I mean really.

**Bella: Edward.**

**Me: Hm?**

When I turned to look at her, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes widden realizing it was Bella's. As she pulled away, she was blushing madly. I didn't want her to stop, I was enjoying it.

**Bella: I'm sorry, I didn't mean-**

I cut her off, as I pressed my lips againest hers.

**BPOV**

I coudn't believe this, Edward my best friend was kissing me! Kissing me! We started to become more passionate as his tongue went into my mouth, he put his arm around my waist as he laid on top of me, still kissing me with force and passion. I couldn't believe this was happening, it felt like a dream. We kept kissing, even though Alice was was yelling that our time was up, I didn't want it to be over, not just yet.

**Alice: Time's up guys!...guys?**

I heard the door open as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper looked to see Edward on top of me, we looked at them and stood up straighting ourselves.

**Alice: Maybe I should give you guys a few more minutes...**

Alice closed the door, and I could hear them all laughing and cheering. I blushed madly. Edward looked at me.

**Edward: Bella, I'm sorry-**

**Me: No I'm sorry, I was the one who came at you first.**

We got out of the closet to see them all asleep on the floor. We laughed as I sat myself on the couch. Edward put a blanket over me and kissed my forehead.

**Edward: Sleep tight.**

He started heading up the stairs when I grabbed on his long-sleaved shirt.

**Me: I'm scared.**

**Edward: Is the movie still ingraved in your brain?**

I nodded. He giggled as he lifted the blanket, cuddling next to me, I put my head in his chest. He started to hum something, as I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I felt so safe, and protected, that when I would wake up...I would see him, his face and know that he will always be here.

The next morning, I was awaken to a sound I didn't want to hear.

**Emmett: Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has thoughs days! Everybody knows what! What I'm talking about~**

**Rosalie: SHUT UP EMMETT!**

I laughed as I looked at the clock, OMG its eleven A.M! I got up running straight to the bathroom.

Please Review!!!


End file.
